Wet End
by Izout
Summary: Friends don't let friends cockblock each other.


Disclaimer: Not mines. Anything mentioned here by name aren't mines, saved for the OCs.

* * *

><p>It was completely dark in the movie house save for the only light being the light from the projector. Gordie tried to watch the film playing on the screen but his eyes kept flickering towards the pretty light-brown haired girl sitting next to him. The girl, on the other hand, her attention was completely on the movie, her dainty fingers picking up the pop corn kernels from her bag and placing them in her mouth, chewing softly. Gordie smiled at her and then an idea came to him. He had seen another guy do it with a girl he was with, so Gordie let out a fake yawn, stretch his arm out, and put it around her shoulder, bringing her closer.<p>

"Getting sleepy?" The girl asked him, looking bemused.

Gordie quickly retract his arm and smiled at her nervously. "Just thought you were looking cold and we could huddle together to keep warm."

She just raised an eyebrow. "I'm wearing a sweater."

"I know but… but…" When Gordie couldn't think of anything to say, he merely put his hands between his knees and return to the movie. The girl laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. The two sat in comfortable silence until the movie ended and the other patrons got up to leave.

"I need to use the ladies room, then I'll be out." The girl told him.

"Take your time Peggy." Gordie called out. She smiled and made her way. Gordie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and ran a hand through his hair; he really needed a haircut. Gordie didn't know what was harder to believe – that he was on a date with Peggy Swanson or that she actually agreed to it. Peggy was one of the cheerleaders at his school and one of the most popular girls to boot. Why she agreed to go out with him, he'll never know.

"Hey Lachance, long time no see!" Called a voice, an eerily familiar voice.

"Teddy?" Gordie called out to the sandy blond haired boy heading towards him.

"Why are you acting so shock? Can't a guy say hi to his buddy?" Teddy snickered.

"Teddy, we haven't spoken to each other since junior high." Gordie told him pointedly but Teddy dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Doesn't mean we can't still talk. So how are things?" Teddy asked with a cross of his arms, then raised an eyebrow when he notice the Lachance kid was fidgeting around nervously.

"Good." He said quickly, then his eyes widen when he saw Peggy making her way back, "Teddy, it was great talking, but can we continue this discussion some other time?"

"But we barely talked at all. What's the rush? Got a hot date or something?" The blond joked, then his eyes widen and mouth agape when the brunette beauty heading over to them.

"Sorry for taking long." Then Peggy perked when she saw Teddy standing there. "Didn't know you had company. Who's your friend?"

"He's -" Gordie started but was quickly cut off.

"Teddy Duchamp at your service, m'lady." Teddy said in a voice he assume was dripping with charm but made him sound more like a used car salesman. "An old friend of Gordo here."

"Yeah, a _really_ _old_ friend." Gordie corrected, empathize on really old, "And he has to get going, and so do we, so I'll talk you later Teddy." Gordie said in a rush, he didn't appreciate the way Teddy's eyes seem to devour her as he looked at her.

"Gordie but…" Peggy tried to say before Gordie took her by the wrist and dragged her away. Teddy watched them through a low gaze.

"Hey Gordo, try not to knock her up ok!" Teddy had shouted before breaking out laughing.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that." Gordie apologize when he was sure they were a block away from where Teddy was.<p>

"I thought he was interesting." Peggy shrugged. The two walked in silence before Peggy spoke up again. "I'm really having a fun time." She smiled.

"Me too." He smiled back. "I didn't think you would even say yes when I asked you." Gordie blurted out before realizing what he did and looked away, scratching the back of his head.

Peggy just giggled. "I just like the way we talk. It's nice to have a guy that can talk about something other than his car."

"Lucky for you I don't have one." Gordie said, and then mentally kicked himself.

"You're so nervous Gordie. Maybe we call it a night. I'm sure your parents must be worried."

"My parents aren't home." Gordie said. Then he notice something funny flash across her eyes.

"Really?" She asked, brining a finger to her bottom lip.

"Yeah, they're out of town and won't be back until Sunday afternoon."

"What made them leave?" He could tell she was interested in this.

"I won some tickets off a radio contest Mr. Bob Cormier and decided to give them to… to my darling parents." Gordie said that last part through clenched teeth.

"Aww, well aren't you the sweetest little thing ever." Peggy cooed, ruffling his hair with her fingers.

"Yeah, so sweet I could give you a cavity." Then Gordie mentally slapped himself. He really needs to stop talking. But Peggy found it funny regardless.

"You know," She said slyly, "I'm suppose to be home by ten o' clock, but I could call my dad and tell him I ran into one of my friends and we decided to have a sleepover so I won't be back until tomorrow morning. That should give us plenty of time to… talk and I know a few ways to get you less stressed."

Gordie broke into a smile but then quickly reframe himself. "Sounds like a plan." He couldn't believe this was happen. It's surprising how well everything worked out – asking Peggy out, getting his parents out of the house for the weekend, telling her his parents were gone so they wouldn't be disturb; he really grateful of his friend Martin right now for buying him that box of rubbers for his birthday, even if it was as a joke. Nothing could possibly go wrong at this point.

"Hey Gordie!" Shouted a running Teddy Duchamp.

'_You gotta be shittin' me_' Gordie thought to himself. "Teddy, I thought I told you I'll talk to you later?" He said, making it clear he was annoyed.

"I know but I wanted to see how the love birds were doing." Teddy told him as he wedge his way between them, wrapping an arm on both shoulders. "Gordo been on his best behavior, has he?" He asked Peggy.

"H-He's been a gentleman." She told him as she shrugged his arm off her. "And if you excuse us, we were about to head back to his house."

"Really?" Teddy exclaimed loudly. "Damn Lachance, I didn't know you had it in you, scoring with a hot babe."

"Teddy!" Gordie yelled, cheeks starting to heat up.

"But you do remember our talk about the birds and the bees right? About how you use…" Then Teddy turned to Peggy. "You'll teach him, right?"

Peggy then grimace and shook her head, "You know Gordie, I think I will be heading in early tonight. Thanks for the great time." And with that, she left.

"Peggy? Peggy!" Gordie called out but she kept on walking. He then slumped down to his knees.

Teddy whistled. "Damn look at that ass shake. But I'll know you get a second chance." Teddy then patted him on the shoulder.

"Teddy." Gordie said, not even looking up at him, "That was Peggy Swanson. You only get one chance with Peggy Swanson."

"Maybe it was for the better. She didn't seem interested."

"Didn't seem interested? Are you that retarded?! I manage to get a hot girl that was willing to go home with me, and you scared her off!" Gordie exclaimed.

"I don't know," Teddy said nonchalantly, "I kinda thought she was all over me." He grinned. What followed next was a punch in the nose. "What the fuck man?" Teddy exclaimed, wiping the blood from his nose. When he looked up, he saw a incredibly pissed off Gordie glaring at him. "Oh that's how it is huh?" He said taking off his glasses and putting them in his pocket before lunging at the other boy.

The two rolled around on the ground, punching and kicking each other before they broke apart and lied on their backs, panting hard.

"C'mon." Teddy said, slapping Gordie on the shoulder before sitting up. Gordie looked up at him through his bruised eye.

"Why?"

"Just c'mon." Teddy repeated. Gordie himself up and followed Teddy to wherever it was he was going. Along the way, both boys looked into at their reflections in the windows as they walked by – cut lips, bloody noises, a black eye on Gordie, bruises all over their arms.

Eventually Teddy had led them to the Blue Point. Various patrons stopped what they were doing and watch them as they walked through the room to a booth.

A waitress came over to them with a look of shock on her face. "Can I get you two something?"

"Two milkshakes." Teddy said, coughing a bit. She wrote the order down and left them. It was quiet between them until Teddy spoke up.

"I'm sorry man." Gordie looked up from his mat.

"What?"

Teddy grunted before speaking, "I said I'm sorry. You know, for ruining your date."

Gordie sighed. "It's ok Teddy."

"No, it really isn't. I mean, you got to go out with Peggy Swanson." Then Teddy looked up at the ceiling. "I mean, that skin, that smile, those perky little boobs, ass shape like a candy apple."

"I get it Teddy." Gordie grumbled.

"Man, you're never going to get a girl like that again." Teddy said absentmindedly.

"Wow." Came a new voice. Both boys looked up to see a big busted blonde girl in a flower dress looking at them, Gordie specifically. "What happen to you fellas?" Her voice had a bit of a southern drawl.

"We uh…" Gordie tried to think of something to say.

"We got into an accident." Teddy immediately said.

"Really now? Well y'all look like you been to hell and back." The girl said.

"Yeah, it's - " Teddy started before he notice the blonde hook an arm through Gordie's and carried him off.

"Well why don't you come sit with me and I'll have you feeling fit like a fiddle." She told him as the two walked off, Gordie taking one last look at Teddy.

Teddy just sat there dumbfounded.

"When the hell did Lachance become a Chick Magnet?" Then the waitress came back with the milkshakes before suddenly noticing one of the boys was missing.

"What happen to your friend?"

"Oh, you had to take care of something." Then Teddy smiled and put a hand over the wairesses'. "So, you seeing anybody?"

**The End.**

* * *

><p>AN: Woo, first new fic of the new year.


End file.
